Hurtful Jokes and unlikely comfort
by Deano1227
Summary: Snotlout plays a prank on Hiccup that gets out of hand. With Hiccup hurt badly and in a life threatening situation, a certain blond haired viking girl is their when he needs her the most. Rated T just because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Another**** Day**

_Life in berk is amazing right now the dragons are friendly with everyone... well except the animals,but otherwise everyone. The Dragon Academy is getting better everyday with more young kids joining everyday,even the adults are starting to come around to the idea. I still have the most insane times with my group of friends... with the exception of Snotlout. I'm currently working on a new rod design for toothless' saddle to make it more streamlined so we can gain that little bit of extra speed to keep ahead of Astrid and Stormfly in the races we have. I have no idea what she does to boost Stormfly's speed but by the gods if i find out what the...  
><em>

"Hiccup! Get out here there's more orders to take care of" Gobber's voice came echoing through the shop.

"Yeah! I'll get right on it Gobber just give me a minute" I replied.

_Like i said life on berk is just great now if you'll excuse me i have to go and sharpen swords and axes for hot headed vikings to smash,stab or slice people with its their choice..._

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted a second time hoping to make a point

"Yeah yeah i know" i replied with enthusiasm...

_Ahhh the joy of life of a blacksmith's apprentice._

* * *

><p>"So are we all agreed on this?" Snotlout said to his peer group with a hint of joy and excitement in his voice.<p>

"Yeah!" Shouted Ruffnut as she fist bumped the air letting out a evil laugh.

"I am so up for this!" Tuffnut replied as he and his twin sister head bumped.

"Umm, I'm not so sure about this guys" Fishlegs replied hesitantly as he twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Yeah, i mean think of how Hiccup will take this guys. He might be a little hurt with the fact of his friends playing a joke on him of this scale." Astrid said trying to make Snotlout and the twins come to their senses and rethink this.

"Well you two can go throw an axe at some poor trees then while we perform this little masterpiece. Ok?" Snotlout said with a confident and cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah you can go knot a nice cozy sweater or something Fishlegs. Astrid you can try and get better at girly stuff." Tuffnut said right before Astrid socked him on the face.

"Fine you idiots go and converse in private as we want no part of this whatsoever, right Astrid." Fishlegs said with confidence while he turned to face the blond haired girl for a response.

"You're right we don't want anything to do with it no matter what you three say. Got it!" Astrid said sternly to the three viking teens.

The teens just nodded their heads in somewhat fear and understanding.

"Good, lets go legs" Astrid said while turning away.

Snotlout waited until they were out of sight and quickly said "So we're still up for this right?"

"Oh we are so totally ready for this!" Tuffnut said while fist bumping his sister out of excitement.

"Good it'll take place tomorrow after training ok?" Snotlout finalised

"Aye Aye, Captain" Ruffnut replied sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter sorry for the shortness of it but I'm on a tight time limit right now hopefully the following chapters will be longer. Also this is my first ever Story ever on Fanfiction so any type of feedback would be absolutely brilliant as it would help me become much better writer for future chapters and future stories. Once again thank you for reading and see you next time, adios.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A Plan Goes into Action****  
><strong>

Hiccup walked back through the village after his long and hard working day at the forge. He started to take in the scenes taking place in front of him. A little kid was running around with a terrible terror.

"Thunderstrike come back!" the little girl shouted to the little purple dragon running around frantically.

Hiccup chuckled to himself remembering that it was like the first couple of times he tried to fit a saddle onto toothless in the cove.

He let out a little sigh as he thought about how life used to be before toothless came along. _I have a lot to thank you for bud. More than you know._ It was true as well and Hiccup knew it because without toothless where would he be right know, probably still being the disappointment his father and the whole village not to mention being picked on by his peers and his own blood who saw him as nothing more than a toothpick that just got in the way all the time, but that was before he met toothless after that his life became infinitely better by his now friends stopped bullying, him he even got kissed by the girl he has loved since he first saw her, and if that wasn't enough she kissed him TWICE he could hardly believe it at the time he thought for sure that he was dead from the Red death, there was no way in Valhalla that Astrid Hofferson would be interested in him that way, HIM of all people, but nevertheless he was grateful for it... well he was a bit more than grateful he was ecstatic about it. _Yeah i have a lot to thank you for bud, you made my life the best it has ever been and probably the best it will ever be i hope that's the way it'll always be._

"Ouch! Hey!" Hiccup shouted as he was brought out of his thoughts be Snotlout punching his arm. "What was that for!" he demanded_  
><em>

"Sorry cus but you weren't answering and i just wanted to do it anyway." the bulky viking replied to his smaller cousin.

"What is it that you want snot?" hiccup asked with the lacking enthusiasm in his voice evident.

"Well we, as in the twins and I..."

"Wow you know grammar snotty I'm proud of you." Hiccup said mocking his dimwitted cousin even though he knew what could happen.

"Aha very good fishbone now where was I. Ah yes the twins and I were wondering if you and your dragon would be up for a little race around the island? As I want to prove something to the both of them." Snotlout said with a little hint of confidence in his voice.

"Umm I don't know snot i was planning to continue my metal rod project for toothless' saddle but if you want we could do the race tomorrow after training."Hiccup said trying to compromise with his cousin who he was a little suspicious of at the moment as he didn't usually ask for a race that often, well near to never in fact, but he didn't want to disappoint everyone. Plus it might give him a chance to test out the new rod for the saddle.

"Awesome!" Snotlout shouted out in excitement "I'll see you then cousin just don't be late ok?"

"Snotlout we're in the same training group remember ill be there with you." Hiccup said holding back a laugh.

"Whatever. Just be ready to get your rear handed to you on a silver platter cus." Snotlout replied with a bit of annoyance and confidence.

"I'll make sure I am. See you tomorrow then." Hiccup said as he started walking to the forge to finish the rod for the saddle.

"Looking forward to it." Snotlout said while he winked at the twins who were hiding in a bush watching the whole thing. "I really am cousin" He said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the second chapter up and to be honest I didn't even expect a review for the first chapter so I have to say a huge thank you to: DragonSoul12 and A random surprise who gave me a nice welcome to story writing on here so go check their stories out if you want.<strong>

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or later on today it depends.  
><strong>

**Until then this is Deano1227 saying to you all to stay awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Game On****  
><strong>

Hiccup awoke in his bed with a wave of exhaustion poured over him with all his bones and muscles protesting to move even an inch. He had been up most of the night in the forge putting the finishing touches on the metal rod for toothless' saddle which would help make them more streamlined in the air. Against all the protesting from his body Hiccup knew he still had to get up for dragon training today as the mornings exercise was stealth and evasion something he and toothless were both very good at anyway. _Well better get a move on I'm already late for the lesson anyway and I don't want another lecture from Astrid of how important it is which ended up in my arm being numb for a week. _Hiccup shivered as he reflected back on the memory. "Come on bud. Lets go." He said to toothless who had been following him with his big emerald green, cat like eyes all morning with much curiosity who ran out to catch his rider.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys we're good to go right? Everything is set?" Snotlout asked the twins with a grin still sticking to his face and his leg twitching from excitement.<p>

"No. Why? Are we going somewhere nice?" Tuffnut replied with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yeah or somewhere dangerous!" his sister said with much more enthusiasm.

"Yeah... wait what? No! I mean are we set for the race?" Snotlout said getting annoyed at his friends.

"Oh who's racing? We love a good race." Tuffnut asked.

"ME AND HICCUP!" Snotlout snapped at them evidently annoyed with their stupidity.

"Oh that race why didn't you say so? Yeah were totally ready." Ruffnut replied

"Great lets get to training then." Snotlout finally said.

"Yeah! Wait what were we to do again?" Tuffnut finally said.

"Oh for the love of Thor! Ok this is what's supposed to happen. When the race starts you go to...

* * *

><p>As Hiccup approached the gate to the academy he was silently praying that Astrid was in good mood today so he could keep his other arm intact. When he entered he caught sight of her checking up on stormfly while giving the kids a lesson on nadders always checking on their appearance. <em>Huh maybe today wont be so bad after all she seems to be fine with me being late perhaps the worst will be a stern talking to good I got off light.<em>

"Hiccup!" came her voice from the other side of the arena, "Do you know how late you are!" she said with agitation in her voice.

_Scratch that I'm dead. I always thought I would live at least a little longer but oh well. _"Calm down Astrid I didn't mean for us two to be late I just slept in this morning from what I was doing last night." He replied in hope that she would be lenient towards him and toothless.

"Well then where were you last night? Please do tell." she replied obvious that she wasn't going to let it go easily.

_Oh great she is in the interrogation mood today I might as well say goodbye to the world now while I still have throat. _"I was at the forge last night working on a new piece for toothless' saddle which is now finished and on him." as he mentioned for toothless to show her in hope she'll ease up just a little.

"You were up for most of the night when you knew you had lessons tomorrow are you stupid!" she started as she walked towards him with fury burning in her eyes as if she was searching his very soul.

"Now now Astrid lets talk about this." Hiccup said trying to reason with her as he was backing off slightly. "It wasn't that late that I finished it."

It wasn't enough as she shot out and grabbed him and proceeded to drag him towards the other wall of the ring.

_Why do the gods hate me so much. _Hiccup was complaining to himself as toothless just watched this unfold in amusement.

_Thanks for nothing you useless reptile._

* * *

><p>"You two got it now?" Snotlout said to the twins hoping they would get it this final time.<p>

"Oh I think i got it now. That's very good. Sneaky even." Tuffnut said as he started to understand.

"Finally he gets it. A rock could have got this by the second attempt." his sister said as she mocked him.

"Hey! They are only smarter due to their stubbornness. I would be smart if i was that stubborn." Tuffnut snapped back at her.

Snotlout and Ruffnut just stared in annoyance.

"I've made my point." Ruffnut finalizes.

"Ok! yeah yeah. Lets just get to training quickly." Snotlout said to the both of them hoping to get them to stop arguing.(**yeah right good effort though)**

"Yeah lets go before he gives a pebble a staring contest." Ruffnut spat at her brother.

"Hey! I won that one." Tuffnut snapped back as they started to bicker again.

*Sigh* "Lets just go." Snotlout said obviously done with the two of them.

* * *

><p>"OK ASTRID I GET IT PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY EAR!" Hiccup shouted in desperation for his already red coloured ear.<p>

"Well are you going to stay out late when you have training the next day?" Astrid asked sounding quite pleased with herself.

"YES! YES! YES! I MEAN NO! NO! PLEASE LET GO ITS GOING TO COME OFF SOON!" Hiccup cried in a final attempt of freedom.

"Good." Astrid said at last and released Hiccup's ear looking proud and amused.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!Ow!" Hiccup cried repeatedly cradling his ear as he walked around trying to get the pain to subside.

Astrid turned to the rest of the students and said "That will do for today kids remember to read up on Changewings for next time" she said as she started clearing up.

"Awwww." the rest of the class sighed and mumbled about how it was not fair. As they started to leave the twins and Snotlout appeared on their dragons in the ring.

"Where were you guys you missed the entire lesson today." Fishlegs said while he was helping clean up.

"Oh really because that's what we were going for." Tuffnut replied to him.

"Would it kill you to show a little bit of responsibility from time to time?" Astrid asked both of them.

"YES!" they both replied simultaneously.

Astrid and Fishlegs just shook their heads and sighed at this as they knew their was no point in saying any more to them.

"So Hiccup," came Snotlout's voice from behind them "I hope you haven't forgot about the race today." He said with overconfidence.

"What rac... oh yeah that race. No we're still good to go with that." Hiccup replied

"Awesome!" Snotlout shouted as he turned to the twins.

"What's this all about?" Astrid asked coming over to them.

"Me and Hiccup are going to have a race around the island on our dragons." Snotlout said sounding cocky.

"Really? When?" Astrid replied with growing curiosity.

"Any minute now actually." Snotlout continued, "He's got no chance though. Everyone knows they cant beat a Jorgenson." He replied confidently.

"We'll see snotty." Hiccup said mocking his bigger cousin. "We should probably get going shouldn't we?"

"Yeah you're right lets get to the hill start." He replied

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Snotlout sat on both of their dragons of the starting hill as Fishlegs came to announce the course and rules.<p>

"Ok guys, this will be a fair race with the best man and dragon coming out on top," he started "The course will be 1 lap of the island then out the the ship wreckage and back, the first one back from that will be the winner. Got it?" Fishlegs asked them.

"Yeah we got it." They both said almost said simultaneously.

Snotlout turned his head to the twins and quickly nodded while no one was watching. The twins quickly nodded back and slipped back into a bush and disappeared from sight. Snotlout turned his attention back to the race as they got ready to get it started.

Astrid stepped forward past both of them up to the edge of the hill to get it under way.

"Are both of you ready?" she said getting two nods in response, "Very well let the best viking and his dragon win." she said to them and raised her hands.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that chapter up don't know if it was to quick to post but I just wanted to get it done to focus on the next chapter coming either tomorrow or the day after. Most likely tomorrow.<strong>

**Once again I am surprised at the positive feedback and the support for this so a shout out to A random surprise again for who is responsible for the chapter being up right now. Another shout to Koike who is right in saying there's not enough of these. Go check these guys stories out I'm sure that they are amazing 't forget to review any help is appreciated as a new writer so thank you.**

**Once again this has been Deano1227 and as always stay awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 -Fair Play?****  
><strong>

Both sets of racers immediately got of their mark and up into the air with breakneck speed, Hiccup and toothless getting obviously getting the head start with the speed of toothless on their side. Meanwhile not far behind them Snotlout on hookfang was surprisingly calm and collective about this even though he was losing to Hiccup of all people.

_I don't like this he's never this cool with anyone besting him, especially me, why all of a sudden with this change in behaviour. _Hiccup thought while occasionally taking the quick glance behind him to check Snotlout's position still confused and suspicious with how relaxed he was acting.

Toothless let out a small roar showing his suspiciousness of hookfang and his rider.

"I know bud, I don't like it either but can we just finish this race before we ask them why he wanted to do this?" Hiccup replied to his curious dragon who gave a nod of approval before shooting off.

* * *

><p>"Ok hookfang lets make it look like we're at least trying so he doesn't suspect anything?" Snotlout asked his dragon who was flying casually decided to speed up towards the two leaders. "That's better, wont be long now anyway until he receives his ever so lovely surprise anyway." He said watching his plan about to unfold before him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup turned to see the Snotlout and his dragon starting to pick up speed quickly. <em>Why wait until now of all time. <em>Hiccup thought to himself as they neared the entrance to the vast forest.

"Okay bud you with me?" He asked his friend who snorted in excitement. "Great lets get this over with quickly shall we?" Without warning toothless shot down into the forest rapidly evading every tree that came into sight with the help of hiccup controlling the tail fin.

"Hiccup!" Came a voice that shouted behind him.

"What!?" He shouted while turning round to face nothing but the path of trees behind him. _What the..? Where did that come from? _He said to himself while turning back to view the path ahead.

As he turned around the first thing that confronted him was a pitch black view with an atrocious smell. That's the last thing he remembered before he felt a sharp pain and lost conciousness from everything.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes before...<strong>

"Where shall we empty this it's already making me feel sick." Tuffnut asked his sister while carrying a large basket of raw fish.

"We're in the woods you can dump it anywhere you idiot." Ruffnut replied to her brother trying to get him to stop complaining.

"Hey! We can't do that in the area of significant beauty it completely ruins it!" He snapped back at her.

"Wait, since when have you care about beauty and elegance or even protection of something?" She replied in the most surprised tone she could muster.

"Since that ti... Oh no wait your right. Yeah here should be fine." He finally said as he confused himself.

Ruffnut shook her head at his stupidity but proceeded to help dump the fish behind a bush.

"You done?" She asked.

"Yeah it's good to go."

"Ok then, lets get this done." She said with a big significant grin on her face.

"Yeah! lets do this! Wait what are we doing?" Her brother replied obviously still confused.

*Sigh* "Lets just go." She said in disappointment of her brother.

"Fine but do we have to bring the basket it stinks worse than you do." He mocked his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time Twins POV...<br>**

"Now remember the plan." Ruffnut said to her brother as they were perched on a tree branch.

"Yeah yeah I got it... which one's Hiccup again?" He replied.

"Ugh. The one on the pretty black dragon." She said in a mocking girly voice.

"Oh ok... wait did you just..." He started but was cut off by a voice from above shouting "Hiccup!" "What was that. The gods?"

"He wishes. But that's the signal now on three let go." His sister instructed him. "1, 2, 3!"

They let go of the basket letting fall through the trees below to find it's target which it evidently found as they heard a crashing sound as if it hit something than a roar to follow it up.

"Yeah! That was awesome guys!" Came Snotlout's voice from above them as he seen the whole thing happen before him.

"I know right i had to do all the work because she didn't know what to do half of the time." Tuffnut said triumphantly as his sister shot an intense glare at him.

"I did nothing? Why you sorry excuse for a..." she started.

"Guys!" She was cut off by Snotlout saying "Come on lets go get him up from that." He said, getting back on his dragon as the twins did the same, holding back his laughter. _Well that went better than expected I wasn't really expecting them to pull it off that well but well done to them... wait where's Hiccup? He's supposed to be right here. _"Guys where is he? I thought you said you catch him in the net you put up here." He asked with worry creeping into his tone.

"Ummm... Yeah he's supposed to be here this is where we set it up." Ruffnut said back to him.

"Well then where is h..." He stopped as he notices something of the the right on the ground.

"What?" Tuffnut said to his friend who was staring at an item of the ground. "Wait is that?"

"Toothless' prosthetic tail? Yes." Snotlout said hesitantly as he stared at the tail which looked like it did after the battle with the red death. _It must of come off when it impacted against this tree._ Which he assumed would have been at great speed as part of the tree was missing. Looking past it he saw more trees in the same condition with some even toppled over onto the ground._ Oh no please tell me he's at least not dead._ He thought to himself with real worry towards his cousin's current condition, whatever it was. "Come on guys we got to go find him." He near enough ordered the twins.

"Find who?" Tuffnut asked.

"Just come on." He said as he knew they were wasting time.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hiccup...<br>**

Hiccup lay unconscious sprawled out on the ground with major cuts including a gash all the way up his side and his right arm was in an impossible position obviously broken. Toothless also lay on the ground unconscious on the opposite side with less injuries including minor scars and grazes over his body.

"Chief! You might want to come and see this!" Came a voice from the distance.

"What is it! Cant you I'm planning tonight's operation." A second voice came from the bushes. "This better be good." the voice said as out stepped Alvin the treacherous. "My my my, look what we 'ave here lads. This works brilliantly in our favour." As he let out a sinister laugh kneeling down to the unconscious Hiccup "Thank ya' lad you've saved me the trouble of going through a night raid for your good sel' so I thank you for that and what you're gonna' do, one way or another." He said sinisterly while letting out an evil laugh. "Take him back to the ships and put him below deck I don't want him seeing where we're heading."

"Very well chief," the second voice said as he went he picked up the young boy and carried him off back into the bush.

"See you soon Stoick." Alvin whispered to himself in a threatening voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that chapter done finally. It was a risky move to add the outcasts but it's all in the plot hope you can bear with me on it. <strong>

**Thanks for reviewing everyone that did it helps me a lot in this so any of them would be amazing.  
><strong>

**Again this is Deano1227 saying to you to stay awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Not Good****  
><strong>

Snotlout sat quietly hid in the bushes watching the whole scene with Hiccup and the outcasts unfold. "This isn't good guys." he said sternly to the twins behind him.

"I know they were going to attack Berk." Tuffnut replied.

"Not that you idiot! They have Hiccup now! We basically handed him to them!" He snapped back at his dimwitted friend.

"Well why haven't they thank us for it yet?" Tuffnut asked him.

"Shut up and lets get back to Berk we need to inform Stoick." He ordered the twins to follow him.

"I hope they take Hiccup somewhere nice." Tuffnut said while catching up to the other two.

_*Sigh* Stoick is going to kill us... if Astrid doesn't get there first. Why did we have to do this._ He shivered in fear of both of them doing something horrible to them. _I'd rather take my chances with Stoick._

* * *

><p><strong>With Hiccup...<br>**

_Ugh what happened. _"Ah, ow!" He exclaimed clutched at his side and trying not to move his arm. _Why is... what happ... my side... MY ARM! Oh my god. What..where..when..why.  
><em>

"Ah sleeping beauty finally back from the ball." came a voice from behind me.

_Please gods no... it is isn't it? _I thought while begging to Odin.

"Hello again boy." Alvin greeted me with a huge evil grin, which even on him of all people looked strange.

"Hi Alvin. I see you still haven't got the desk i requested since the last time I visited." I replied sarcastically pointing to the prison cell I was currently housed in.

"Salutations aside I believe you already know why your here."

"Umm.. Do you need a new cook?" I shot at him.

"Not yet." He said which got me felling sorry for the guy.

"I'm not going to do it Alvin you already know that." I finalized.

"Oh but I'm betting that you will boy...hehehe." He said to me as he walked out of the prison.

_Why do I have the felling that he isn't off to get the interior designer. Odin help me... wait what happened to toothless?_

* * *

><p><strong>With Snotlout and the twins... <strong>

_Ok Snotlout you can do this you the son of Spitelout... it's only Hiccup's dad... and the chief of the tribe. _

"This should be good. How you going to say it to him." Ruffnut asked the bulky viking teen.

"Yeah I heard that the last person to cross Stoick got... wait what happened to him again?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"No one knows... or they just choose not to." She replied with a hint of fear in her tone.

"Oh yeah i remember... poor Sjolf he was a brave man." Tuffnut said.

"Do you guys mind I'm cowering over here the last thing I need is a description of what Stoick does to his... victims."

"Oh that's nothing he once... OW!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Ruff punched him in his arm.

"Ok here we go." Snotlout said while he wiped off the sweat from his forehead and knocked on the chief's door.

"Snotlout, twins, what can I do for you?" Stoick answered as he opened the door.

"Well you see sir there's been a bit of a problem." Snotlout began.

"*Sigh* What's my danger of a boy done now?" He asked them with a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Um.. he hasn't done anything chief.. you see..." Snotlout tried to explain before he was cut of by the chief.

"What have you done then?" As he gestured towards the twins.

"Why does everyone expect that we did something. We haven't pulled a prank since we put the Zippleback that's sick in Gobber's house." Ruffnut replied with hurt evident in her tone.

"Well when did you do that?" Stoick asked as he glared at the two of them.

As soon as that was said all that was heard was a loud explosion coming from Gobber's house along with some screams and curses.

"This morning." Tuffnut stated as he head bumped his sister.

"*Sigh* What where you going to say Snotlout."

"Well uhh... we kinda played a little joke on Hiccup that got out of hand and now he's been captured by Alvin and the outcasts." Snotlout said timidly as he faded out the last bit.

"What was that." Stoick demanded as he was starting to lose it.

"He's been captured by Alvin and the outcasts." Snotlout finally blurted out.

"HE'S BEEN WHAT!" Stoick screamed that everyone in the village just completely stopped what they were doing and tried to listen in to the conversation.

"He's been taken to outcast island by them." Snotlout said now shivering.

"Snotlout go and inform your father to meet me at the docks with a few men he thinks are the best." The chief commanded.

"Yes sir!" Snotlout replied.

"He may have done this before but he is NOT doing anything to Hiccup this time or ever again!" Stoick stated.

"What about Hiccup?" Came a voice from behind Stoick as the figure revealed to be Astrid.

_Oh the gods hate me._

* * *

><p><strong>Well... yeah I've been gone visiting family and right after that I had appendicitis so I was in hospital for a fair bit so.. yeah that happened.. but anyway here's a chapter just to get back into the swing of things since I came back on and saw I had tonnes of support coming from you guys which I am immensely grateful for so I decided to try and get a chapter up for you today and this was the outcome so let me know what you think of it as it helps me a lot and any ideas you have just scream them out to me... not literally of course but you know...<strong>

**Anyway until next time this is Deano1227 saying to you all stay awesome and adiós. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooo how's everyone sorry I couldn't update but I was away for a while (8 months) but there was stuff to do people to see jobs to be done blah blah blah. Anyway I got back three days ago and looked at this for the first time since then and saw people still actually read this and was like, well damn, so I thought it only fair to let you know what I am doing with this story, I... Sorry had to do it but yeah I will continue this and hopefully be updating again so hope to see you all then bye!**

**Oh yeah and stay awesome can't forget about that can we now?**


End file.
